1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an RFID device that functions as a product information interface, and processes that relate to the same.
2. Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the tags respond. Each tag stores a unique identification number. The tags respond to the reader transmitted signals by providing their identification number, bit-by-bit, so that they can be identified.
RFID tag and reader technology has many applications. For example, RFID tags and readers can be used to enhance retail inventory environments, where readers can be used to read tags attached to objects in a warehouse to take an inventory of the objects. Thus, RFID technology aids businesses in taking inventory, for example. However, RFID technology does not currently improve the interface between customers and products, as the information stored in tags is not currently accessible by customers.
Thus, what is needed are ways of leveraging RFID technology to improve an interface between customers and products in warehouse, shopping, and additional environments.